


Night Terrors

by TheFightingBull



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Damian Wayne Feels, Damian Wayne Needs a Hug, Gen, Nightmares, Not Beta Read, Prompt Fill, Protective Jason Todd, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-23 09:57:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23242978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFightingBull/pseuds/TheFightingBull
Summary: Damian's nightmares probably mean more than he really want to know. Thankfully someone is always there to offer him love and protection.
Relationships: Jason Todd & Damian Wayne
Comments: 4
Kudos: 229





	Night Terrors

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ellegrine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellegrine/gifts).



Blood spilled from the man’s neck as Damian stepped back from his victim. He snorted, unimpressed by the man’s desperate attempts to stop his vitae from flowing. Damian grinned at first. He was proud. He’d ended the threat. He’d done as he was originally trained to do.

But then he got a look at the man’s face.

It was Fathers!

He shook his head and stepped forward, sheathing his blade. “Father?”

“Murderer,” his father rasped. “Unworthy.”

Damian’s eyes widened as he pressed his own small hands over the wound, but they were too small. Impossibly small, actually. They sunk straight into the gash and Damian was falling, drowning in the blood of his father.

He tried to scream but gagged.

“Damian!” A voice cried. A deep, soothing voice. “Come on Baby Bird, wake up,”

The sounds were muffled but in an instant he saw Jason. The man who had been calling for him. He swam through the thick red liquid, wrapped his powerful arms around him and swimming toward the surface.

Somehow, Jason was able to speak in the blood.

Even more impressive, Damian could see through the blood to view his big brother’s worried hazel eyes.

Jason rocked him gently, holding Damian’s body against his large chest. One arm cradled him while Jason’s free hand carefully stroked back his hair. “It’s alright, Baby Bird. I have you now.”

Damian blinked and the blood was gone and his lungs were clear. He took several deep, slow breaths while he looked about him, unmoving in any other way. At once he recognized Jason’s barely lit up bedroom within the manor. The moon shining brightly through the window to their left.

How had he gotten there?

“Shh, you came to the right place, Damian,” Jason insisted. “No more nightmares while you rest in my arms. No more terrors. No more guilt.”

He wanted to lash out at the older boy, but he felt the itch of drying tears on his face. He brought his hands to his cheeks and confirmed it. He’d been crying in his sleep. It had been exactly as Jason told him. A horrid nightmare.

“I,” he meant to defend himself, but instead his voice caught on a lump within his throat. “I killed Father!” he sobbed unexpectedly.

“No, Baby Bird, you didn’t,” Jason insisted, still gently running his fingers through Damian’s hair. “You did not and you will not. Not ever.”

Damian peaked around Jason by stretching his neck a little. Once he was sure they were alone in the room and that one of his other brothers hadn’t found their way in Jason’s bed, he snuggled into the broad chest of his protector.

Jason was right.

No one kept the nightmares at bay as well as the biggest of his older brothers.

Jason laid them both down, and Damian felt his entire body melt into him. Strong, protective arms wrapped about him and held him close. No more nightmares. No more terror. No more guilt. Just the scent of Jason’s coffee and vanilla scented shampoo and gentle dreams about running the streets of Gotham with their other brothers.

“Sweet dreams, Baby Bird.”


End file.
